Despicably Fluffy
by Eternal Outsider
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on the life of Gru and his new daughters. Who knew that caring for three rambunctious little girls would be such an adventure?
1. Satourdays

**A/N. 1: I want to start off by saying I absolutely love the movie Despicable Me. It is by far the best cartoon movie I have watched in years, and to me it beats Toy Story 3 out by a long shot. I can't wait for the sequel... Anyway I decided to start my own series of One Shots based on DM**, **and they will be random topics like an everyday look into the lives of Gru and the girls. I don't own anything involving Despicable Me.**

_Sorry for such a long author's note..._

* * *

**_*Satourdays..._***

Gritting his teeth he mentally willed the girls to be back in bed sound asleep, but that wasn't going to happen.

Morning tended to come faster and faster everyday. And to Gru, it was like blinking. Just as the sun reached it's peak, he could hear little feet pounding in the carpet as they made their journey to his room. Groaning and wiping the sleep from his eyes, he glanced at the clock.

6:00 am, on a Saturday.

He sighed and closed his eyes, deciding to pretend to still be asleep. He suppressed a smile as the three girls poured into the bedroom. The three stopped at the bedside and stared at him as he let out a long exaggerated snore. Edith smirked, a plan forming along with a smile.

"Watch this." She leaned closer towards Gru and poked the side of his nose. Margo, while against messing with people while they were asleep couldn't help but giggle. Gru cracked open his eye enough to where he could see them without them seeing him and smiled faintly. Agnes walked around to the other side of the bed and silently climbed up the side, unbeknown-st to Gru and landed right on top of him, knocking the wind right out of him.

'Oof!' Oh well.

"Good morning daddy! Wanna come watch morning cartoons with us?" She smiled as Gru sat up looking somewhat dazed.

"Good mourning Agnes, gurls." He wheezed nodding in Margo's and Edith's direction as he pulled Agnes into his lap.

"Sorry about that Dad! Agnes! What have I told you about jumping on people?" Margo scolded, but Gru couldn't help but smile at the way Agnes stuck her tongue out.

"It's alright, but I would like to be warned beefore I get pounced on again, alrigh'? And I don't appreciate someone poking my nose, no matter how tempting it seems." He smirked mischievously at Edith making her eyes widen at being caught. She blushed and looked down at her feet taking sudden interest in the floor. 'I could have sworn he was asleep...'

Margo stifled a giggle before quickly snapping back to her serious demeanor at a flash of Gru's eyes in her direction.

"Come on gurls, I weel come downstairs and make breakfast while you three watch your cartoons." Climbing out of bed he sat Agnes on his shoulder, not bothering to think about clothes. It was a Saturday, a day when the girls got to stay home, a day when he didn't have to work on something in the lab. He'd stay in his pajamas all day if he wanted to, and the girls didn't have to change either.

Edith and Margo were out the door before Gru got to his feet good and he quickly caught up with them.

Setting Agnes on the couch, he stretched feeling his back crack from Agnes' earlier attempt at being an alarm clock, none to pleasantly. Wincing he stood straight and looked down at the three girls.

"What do you gurls want for breakfast, anything at all." Gru smiled to himself at the possibilities these girls would likely come up with and sure enough...

"Can we have ice cream?" Edith asked balling her fists in excitement, making Agnes nod in agreement. Margo smiled before scowling at the fact they were still in bed wear.

"Um, don't we need to change? Dad, you're still in _your_ pajamas." She looked over the rims of her glasses at Gru, a look she used when something was out of place.

"Nonsense, it's a satourday. I'm staying in my PJ's and you keetins can as well." He shrugged.

"Cool!" Edith said jumping around on the couch with Agnes in some sort of dance. Gru grinned and rolled his eyes at how cheerful and energetic these girls were. He grabbed the remote after a few minutes of pressing different buttons the enormous TV came on with the themes of cartoons playing.

"Now, seet here till I get breakfast rheady. No running and jumping, or I just might rethink dis ice cream thing." He placed his hands on his hips and the three girls exchanged looks, knowing their father meant business. They had been living there only a month, and Gru had his fair share of ups and downs in parenting the girls.

They could have their freedom, but he was after all their parent and lines were meant to be drawn, he just had to learn how, and everyday for him was an equal learning process. Margo was a very respectable young girl, and Gru took note of that every single day. She had practically raised Edith and Agnes during the beginning of their lives in Miss Hatties Home for Girls, and had developed a 'parenting intuition' for them of her own. She was still wary of him at times, but she had learned that he was there to care for _her _now and her sisters, and that he was someone who loved her.

Having settled his rambunctious daughters, he walked off in the direction of the kitchen nearly tripping over Kyle who had been snoozing in a sunbeam, almost like that of a cat. The furry creature looked up and growled, snapping his jaw in anger at being awakened.

"Get over it fourball, if I have to get up, you do as well." Gru said sliding the angered animal out of the way with his foot.

Whistling to himself he searched the cabinets for pancake mix. Of course the girls were not just going to eat ice cream, and ice cream with his specialty 'dead guy' pancakes didn't sound half bad.

After half an hour of flipping pancakes he set the warm plate on the table while the girls fought over the seats at the table. Apparently the best seat was the one who sat closest to Gru. He was honored to say the least, but he didn't like his little kittens fighting at all. Agnes, tired of the fight decided to end it right where it was by clutching her unicorn tight and plopping right where the targeted seating was.

She stuck her tongue out at Edith who glared at the little girl from underneath her hat. Gru walked over and patted Edith on the shoulder.

"I didn't know that eet was such a privilege to seet by me, but eet's nothing to be fighting over, keetins." He said somewhere between sounding stern and on the verge of laughing. He knelt down looking the blond in the eyes. She turned her gaze away from him realizing how silly a thing it was they were fighting over in the first place. Smiling to himself he quickly came up with an idea that would settle it all. He lifted her chin making her look at him.

"Tell you what Edith, how about I seet in the meedle and two seet on one side and one of you seet on the other? That way, we'll all be seeting together." He pulled her beanie back so it wasn't covering her eyes as much.

She smiled and hugged Gru around his neck catching him somewhat by surprise, nearly knocking him back. He stood up and picked her up helping her to the table. He fixed Edith 'dagger' style pancakes with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side, Margo had 'flower' style pancakes and a scoop of ice cream, while Agnes had 'unicorn' style pancakes. Sitting in the middle as promised, Gru helped Agnes pour syrup on her favorite pancakes.

"So Dad, since when did you want to start taking off Saturdays. You usually work the hardest during the weekend, that's why I didn't exactly want Edith and Agnes in your room this morning." Margo asked picking at her pancakes. Gru swallowed and searched his brain for an easy answer.

"Things have been kind of slow, and I just thought it would be nice if I just spent the whole day with you gurls seeing as de weekends are when you all are here without something to do. All douring the week there's de dance class and school..." He stopped knowing the girls were fully aware of their own weekly activities. They were always doing something and Gru was just recently beginning to notice that. If he wasn't busy the girls were. And when they weren't they hardly ever asked for him to play with them anymore, even little Agnes didn't ask him. He didn't think it would, but it hurt him deeply. He cleared his throat and looked down at the three.

"Ees dere anything special you gurls would like to do today?" He asked before stuffing another pancake into his mouth.

Edith and Margo exchanged looks before looking up at him, probably wondering where this had come from all of a sudden. Agnes looked up at him excitedly, "What about Super Silly Fun Land!" Gru visibly winced now wishing he'd thought of a better way of asking. Margo and Edith looked at each other again.

"Uh, are you sure there isn't somewhere else you'd like to go?" Gru glanced at the two oldest desperately hoping for them to come up with a better answer. Margo noticed this and shrugged and watched his face fall. He frowned momentarily and Margo realized he actually wanted her to deter Agnes' innocent yet annoying suggestion. Her eyes widened and she mouthed a silent 'sorry'. He covered his eyes and slumped back in the booth seat.

"Yeah, let's go there. You could blow up some more games!" Edith made her fingers in the shape of a gun. He glared at Edith through his fingers and sighed. "No, I can't do dat again. I don't even know if we're allowed back there after..." He stopped as Agnes looked back up at him with big pleading brown eyes.

"I'm serious, don't look at me like dat!" He looked away crossing his arms trying to ignore Agnes' 'secret' weapon. He kept his eyes away for as long as he could before caving and looking back at his youngest daughter. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he realized she was going to win this one.

"Fine, Super Silly fun Land it is."

* * *

As they drove to the both desired and despised destination the girls clamored excitedly in the back making Gru groan occasionally in frustration. "Were almost dere gurls, and I would appreciate if the next few minutes were in minimum silence. _I'm probably going to have de worst headache after dis._" Gru whispered the last part and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He relaxed somewhat as the girls quieted and the humming of the motor could be heard. He would have never stepped foot at the vile abomination known as 'Super Silly Fun Land' had it not been for the girls in the first place. He found himself shuddering at his intentions their first trip there, but as usual, Agnes' and her ability to make a grown man go 'aww!' won out and he found that he actually cared for them.

She had him wrapped around her finger as did the other two, and he would do anything for them. As they neared closer to the theme park Gru could hear the roaring of the coasters and screaming people. He desperately wished to turn around but he had to remind himself of the real reason he was doing this. He was here to spend time with his daughters.

They entered the park and Gru looked around cautiously. He wanted to keep a low profile so they could have fun and not be apprehended by security. He felt around in his jacket pocket for the 'Freeze Ray' only to feel nothing. His eyes widened as he looked to where his daughters had run off to. He prayed they wouldn't mention anything about explosions to the venders as that had been the talk of the town for almost four months. He would have needed the Freeze Ray had such a thing happened.

Luckily all went without incident.

Edith had won lots of stuffed animals without any help from ray guns, and they had yet to see a game with a unicorn as the highest prize. Gru smirked to himself knowing full well the reason for that. Somehow Gru had been talked into getting back on the roller coaster he nearly got sick from before, by none other than Agnes and resented it the moment he got off, again. Needless to say he was most definitely having fun, and his daughters were too; having fun wasn't something he'd had in a long time.

When they'd arrived home it was nearly dark, and Gru had a armload of stuffed animals and cotton candy. The girls ran in ahead of him and he leaned up against the door and sighed. He was pretty sure he looked like crap as he walked towards the living room and collapsed tiredly on the couch with the miscellaneous colorful objects still in his arms. He didn't happen to notice Kyle resting on the other side of the couch and jumped as the ball of fur growled at him. He rolled his eyes and shot the 'animal' a look of 'don't mess with me' before closing his eyes. Kyle seemed to take the hint and curled back up into a ball.

Agnes ran into the room quietly and climbed up on the couch noticing her dad had his eyes closed. "Daddy, are you awake?" She pulled on his sleeve making him crack open an eye. "Yes Agnes, what's the matter?" He closed his eyes again before he felt something collide with his chest knocking all of the toys from his arms and the wind out of him again.

"Thank you daddy, we had lots of fun with you today. Let's do that more." He looked down at Agnes who was now hugging him. He blinked before he realized what he had set out to do was fulfilled. He embraced her tightly closing his teary eyes as the other two ran into the room.

"Yeah dad, that was the most fun we have had in like, years!" Edith hugged one side of his neck and Margo the other and before his knew it he had an armful of little girls. He smiled warmly and held them like that wondering how he ever managed his life without love like this.

"I'm so glad dat my gurls had fun. I'll try not to be _so_ busy because I want you gurls to know that you are loved here and dat even if eet seems like I don't want anything to do with you, that isn't true. I don't want you three to think dat I'm too busy to play with you, because I will make time." He squeezed them tighter.

"Uh Dad, OK I don't think Edith can breathe." Margo murmured into the fabric of his shirt. Gru opened his eyes and quickly loosened his grip. Edith pulled back and sat beside him smiling.

"I wish I could hug that tight!" She laughed making Gru smile."Maybe one day my leetle keetin."

He embraced them once more knowing that Saturdays were going to be the best from now on.

* * *

**_A/N: Feel free to leave a review with a suggestion for a title and a theme for other chapters. I would really appreciate it. ;)_**


	2. Of School and Pink Beanies

**A/N: I know that this has probably been done millions of times now, but everyone has to have their own take on a subject so here is mine on when the girls start school. I guess you count say that this chapter was before the first chapter. I will have a few more shorts of just Gru and the girls before I begin to incorporate Lucy into the grand scheme of things.  
**

"_Dad, it's time to get up. Today's the day we start school!" _

"_Daddy, do we have to go today? I think Mr. Fluffles is getting a cold!"_

"_I don't wanna go. I won't fit in with anyone!"_

All three girls clamored on the other side of his door making him want to bury his head deeper into the pillows, but as they continued to pound on his door, he found that sleep was going to elude him.

He blinked sleepily at his clock of 7:31 as the sun peaked in through his curtains. He wondered briefly why it was so hard for him to wake up early in the morning because he had done it for years right up until he adopted the girls.

He sat up on the edge of the bed feeling his entire skeleton crack inside of him. He cracked his stiff neck and slipped on his usual attire and looked at himself in the mirror noting that he looked like an extra from The Walking Dead at this hour. Snapping him out of his reverie, Margo pounded on his door once more in hopes to elicit a response this time. He groaned and snatched up his scarf and wrapped it around his neck hastily.

"Hold your hourses Margo, I'm coming!" He could hear Edith outside thanking Margo sarcastically for reminding their father again that they had to go, because for the past week Edith had been tallying how many times that Margo had said that school started on this particular date. It was at a spectacular number but Margo just wanted to make sure he wouldn't forget, like he tended to forget their birthdays and such.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. He had received many letters in the mail stating that the girls would **have** to be starting school in the fall, so he was quite sure there would be no way that he would forget.

He had heard more than enough about the subject of school and frankly it was beginning to give him a headache. Not to mention the copious amounts of paperwork that he had to do leading up to this day.

"Dad, ignore Margo," Edith said as she stuck her tongue at her older sister, earning herself a glare in the process."Do we have to go today?"

"Yes you gurls will have to go today. Eet is mandentoree dat you start school dis week. I deedn't make dis rool." He explained opening up the door to the three little girls. Edith scoffed letting her mouth hang open as she threw her arms out in front of her exasperatedly. She glanced over at Margo who was now beaming with a look that screamed _I told you so_.

"Can't we just call in sick this once, I'm not ready to go today! Please! We'll go next week!" Edith looked up at Gru with eyes that flashed with the intent to change his already made up mind.

"Dat's what you said last week when we went for de 'open house' and dat was just showing you around de school. Beesides, what ees going to be so different about next week than dis week?" He asked leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"You will probably make lots of friends Edith. People, _surprisingly_ like your personality so you have that in your favor, at least. Don't be so negative about it. We'll go today and then you can tell us how you really feel about it, just give it a try first. And don't go getting into any fights." Margo said confidently, ignoring the death glare that was being directed at her.

"And Agnes," she said smiling down to the more _momentarily_ mild mannered of her sisters.

"Your teachers really seem to like you." Margo said finally, hoping to deter her two younger sister's negativity about the whole situation. Edith rolled her eyes and crossed her arms set totally against it all, while Agnes pondered the idea now cheerfully.

"Yeah Mrs. Daniels said that we would do lots of arts and crafts. That's going to be so fun!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

"I get to bring you my drawings daddy!" Agnes smiled as she tugged on his pant leg. Gru smiled back and picked Agnes up and embraced her happily.

"Dat's the spirit my leetle gurl! I have to remember to make room for more unicorn pictures on de fridge." Agnes giggled happily as he placed her back down to see Edith's glare switching from him to Margo and back.

"Of course _you_ would be all for this _Margo_. You are always such a _goodie little two shoes, bookworm_!" Edith said crossing her arms to make the point _crystal_ _clear_ that she wasn't happy about today, or the constant input from her older sister.

Smartly aware of the fact that her two older sisters were about to go at it, Agnes quietly shuffled behind Gru grabbing ahold of his leg for safety.

"_**I am not**_! I just like to learn, that's all. It would definitely do _you_ some good!" Margo yelled back, effectively tired of Edith's insults.

Gru stood to his full height and stood between the two. He could tell that Margo was beginning to have quite enough of Edith's wit, because it was extremely rare when she decided to retaliate. He was proud of Edith and her strong personality, but there were times when it tended to get in the way big time, and this was quickly escalating to one of those times.

"No fighting gurls! Thees eesn't something to fight over. Ow!" He yelled as one of Agnes's mid-sized plastic unicorns hit him in the shoulder. Margo had been the target but being in the way, Gru threw the trajectory off a little. Margo gaped wide eyed at her younger sister, obviously sorry for Gru that he had been hit, but more so knowing that she would have been hit with the toy herself had her father not been in the way when she hadn't even seen it coming.

"You hit dad, you brat!"

"Yeah, well sorry dad," Edith countered glancing up at him apologetically, albeit halfheartedly.

"It was meant for you, big mouth!"

Rubbing his shoulder, Gru closed his eyes for a moment and could feel a headache beginning to develop and he had only been up for less than 15 minutes.

"Stop eet!" Gru crossed his arms and stomped his foot to get their attention.

"I will nawt tolerate any more bickering from either one of you! Edith, you are going to school today and dat ees final." He looked down at both girls sternly and immediately quieted them both, but Edith continued to stare at Margo, daring her to say something else.

"You weel be perfectly fine my fierce leetle keetin. Go learn and make friends. Hold your head high with confeedeence and you won't have to worry about anything. And hey, don't worry about fitting in. You weel fit een with anyone you choose to. Beesides, eef you have any probleems with anyone, I weel be sure to fix eet very quick like." He said keeling down so he was eye to eye with her.

Unconvinced, Edith crossed her arms tighter, still set in the determination of not going.

"Dad, you don't understand. I don't fit in with anyone."

"Oh yes, keeten, I understand completely. I mean come on, does your dad look like he would fit een with anyone?" He gestured to his face making Agnes giggle, even earning one from Margo.

"_Your grandmother has certainly pointed out dat I deedn't ever fit een with anyone plenty of times…"_ He muttered somewhat darkly to himself.

At his painfully obvious insinuation, Edith's scowl turned up so quickly and reverted back that if Gru hadn't been paying attention, he would have never noticed it.

"No, I certainly do nawt, and I happen to like eet dat way." Gru puffed out his chest mocking the superhero stance, earning a very faint smile from Edith.

He tucked some of her unruly strands of hair behind her ear and smirked at her. He could tell that she wanted to give in and smile back at him, but still caught up in the heat of the moment before; she kept her features set in angry resentment of the fact that she had to go to school.

"Fine, but don't you guys dare hold me responsible for what might happen." Edith stormed off in a huff just as Gru was about to fix said beanie. He winced as she slammed their bedroom door.

"A little FYI young ladiee; eets nawt nice to throw theengs at people!" He called after her. After a second the three of them heard a soft squeaky toy hit the door.

He exhaled and glanced back at Margo and Agnes, both of which had confused looks on their faces.

"Why does Edith insist on being so difficult about everything that requires you to have social manners? She always does this." Margo groaned, thoroughly annoyed.

Agnes sighed and hugged her unicorn closer. "Yeah, I don't like it when she gets mad. She's no fun when she's like that."

Gru scratched the back of his neck, looking back at Margo and Agnes. "I guess dat she's just nawt comfortable with starting something new een an unfamiliar environment. All we can do ees eencourage her like you were doing Margo."

"I'm very proud of you by de way. " He said pulling her and Agnes closer in a shoulder hug even though his shoulder was still sore. He was almost sure there would be a bruise there later.

"I know dat she can be a little rough around de edges at times." He glanced at Margo knowingly.

"Oh gosh, I don't have a clue as to why she would be more like that now, considering how our dad is such a fluffball." Margo laughed and nudged him, earning a proud smirk.

"Eet looks like we weel have to leave shortly gurls. We'll go get your lunches fixed." Gru said as he stood up and looked at his watch.

"You both go ahead. I'll be dere in a meenute."

Edith sat with her back against one of the bomb beds and sulked heavily. She knew exactly how things were going to play out. She'd go to school the first day, get into a fist fight about her pink beanie and get sent to the principal's office for bloodying a boy's nose and then Gru would be called to come and 'talk' to her. Then he would be mad at her and then things would start over from there.

Many of their previous adoptive parents weren't that approving of having to go sit in a principal's office the first day of school so they were sent back a lot of the time for that very reason. 'Miss' Hattie, being the cheer that she was always reminded Edith that she was a problem child, and she and her '_stupid pepto bismuth colored attire_' were the reason adoptions for the three of them were a no go. She always acted like she couldn't have cared less what that bitter woman had to say, but she had been cut so deeply by her harsh words more times that she wanted to remember.

Of course when it came right down to it all she could have avoided fights by not wearing it every waking moment like she had been told to thousands of times, but it was her one true comfort, aside from finally have been adopted and loved by the coolest dad that anyone would ever know. Before, she never really knew what it was like to be accepted and loved until she'd been adopted by Gru, and she wanted to spare him the aforementioned issue by not going to school in the first place.

"Edith, ees eet safe to come een? Your nawt going to throw something at me again, are you?" Gru's voice was muffled by the door. He twisted open the door handle and peered around the door at her. He jokingly sighed in relief wiping at his forehead as she shook her head no.

He walked in and sat down beside her, taking her into a shoulder hug just as he had Agnes and Margo earlier.

"Why are you so upset my leetle keeten? Is there something you want to tell me?" He frowned as she rubbed at her eyes and refused to look up at him. She just shook her head and took her beanie off. She handed it to him and he looked down at it confused.

"This has always caused me trouble, ever since I was real little. I always get made fun of for wearing it and I don't see what the big deal is." She shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Gru as he held her coveted hat.

"And the reason I didn't want to go to school today is that I don't want this to cause me any more trouble, because I have been sent back to Mrs. Hatties many times for this hat. And I don't want to go through that ever again." She finished with a sigh, involuntarily shuddering at the thought. She heard him scoff in disbelief and felt his hug get tighter.

"I know my record eesn't that great when eet comes to you gurls, but you don't ever have to worry about me giving you up again, eespecially for something as simple as dis hat. Eet's what makes you who you are and I wouldn't trade dat for de world. Or de moon." He stopped and looked at her sincerely.

"Beesides, I expect you to get eento fights here and dere. Eet's perfectly acceptable een my eyes, so eef I do happen to have a parent/teacher conference don't worry about me _really_ being mad at you. But with dat said, don't geet eento fights just beecause you can. Eef someone starts something, then you have my permission to feenish eet. Unless of course, I have to intervene." Gru winked at her finally receiving a smile.

Now comforted more than she had ever been in her entire life, Edith leaned over and buried her head against his chest in an enclosing embrace. Hearing Edith sigh as if a weight had been lifted, he couldn't help but feel guilty for her fear of being returned to the orphanage, and he returned the embrace, convinced he couldn't be any happier that he had a second chance to show them love and care.

He ran his fingers through her messy hair playfully before placing her bright pink beanie back where it belonged and kissed her forehead for good measure.

"So, do you think you can handle eet today? If you want, I'll go hide in the janeetors closet and keep an eye out for de punks." Unable to help himself, he grinned maliciously at the thought of scaring a snot nosed brat for bothering one of his precious kittens. Edith's own smile faltered at the thought of her father scaring and or hurting just anyone that decided to walk in her proximity. He could get a little carried away with his fear inducing methods, and all in all, Edith did want to have a few friends at least.

As he moved to stand up and she quickly grabbed his hand getting his attention.

"Uh, no dad, that will be fine. I can handle today I think. In fact I think we need to hurry up and get ready!" She jumped up and grabbed her back pack and ran out the door. Just as quickly as she had ran out, she had run right back into the room giving Gru a forceful hug almost knocking him back. He smiled at a muffled 'thank you' and the fact that in just a split second she was out the door again, now seemingly excited about going to school, strongly comforted by the fact that she didn't have to worry about getting in trouble for something that wasn't worth trouble. He didn't ever want his daughters to fear that they would end up right back where they started for (as far as he _or_ Nefario were concerned) a second time.

All the times that they had been given up made him want to throttle the heartless people that had halfheartedly adopted them before him.

Though, he had to remind himself that if they _had_ in fact been adopted by someone else, he would have never been able to know and love them as his own.


End file.
